


"This - uh, this isn’t what I was planning,”

by Red_City



Series: First of all, you're wrong. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Cop!Derek, Fluff, M/M, OR IS IT, Series, grad student!Stiles, requited sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: Someone coughed behind him, and they broke apart, Derek looking just as dazed as Stiles’ felt. Stiles spun around to see Scott and Kira standing in the doorway, looking far too amused.“We’ll get out of your hair, then, Stiles - obviously you have plans,” Kira smirked, and Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.





	"This - uh, this isn’t what I was planning,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi??? This just attacked me out of nowhere???
> 
> EDIT: Maybe I should reference earlier works in my OWN SERIES so i get the damn characters right thank you

They had been on several dates in the last two weeks - practically every other day, in fact, and it was great. Like, really great. Stiles was amazed - astounded - that he had stumbled into - whatever this was. Like literally out of nowhere found Derek and his stupid eyes and cheekbones and laughter and propensity to quote 80s sitcoms Stiles didn’t recognize and and sci-fi shows that Stiles did. 

The frustrating thing was that they hadn’t kissed since that first night - every date had ended with one of them getting a call, usually Derek, with some sort of emergency or something happening and someone needing them RIGHT NOW. Being a deputy in a small town had its perks, but there was also the fact that a small town had a small work force, so Derek was on call a lot of the time. 

They had gone to the park for date two, the diner - again - had been three, and a movie had been four. Every damn time one of them had had a call, and missed out on the goodnight kiss in the rush. But not this time. 

Stiles had finally bit the bullet and invited Derek over to his place for dinner. And tonight was the night that he was going to KISS DEREK HALE. Derek was coming over at 7, and it was 5:43. Stiles had wiped down the kitchen twice.

Scott and Kira were over, watching him with amusement as he rushed around the house, cleaning, and being decidedly not useful. At all.

“Why are you guys even here, you’re in my way and not helping GO AWAY.”

“I like watching you freak out over this guy - it’s funny.”

“Be nice, Scott.”

Stiles spared a glare at his so-called best friend and his adorable fiancee, and wondered aloud, “How the hell did Scott get someone as wonderful as you to agree to marry him?”

“Cold, man,” Scott said, curling his arm around Kira. “I’m super charming.”

Kira snorted. “You literally dumped soup on my lap on our first date, and then you got my mother’s name wrong. TWICE.”

“HA!” Stiles said, pointing but not looking at them, head in the fridge making sure nothing was off-putting. “And I know you’re still scared of Kira’s mom, she’s scary.”

“Dude, you need to calm down. Come here.” Stiles didn’t really resist as Scott led him from the kitchen and into the living room, making him sit down on the sofa. Kira sat on the other side of him and they both huddled close, shoulder to shoulder - and he should tell them to go away and stop making fun of him but it was so nice and calming and he could feel himself start to relax, despite the fact that he wanted to prove Scott wrong. Scott had long known that Stiles was a very tactile person, but was also embarrassed to ask for physical affection. He and Kira had almost made it a contest for who could cuddle him harder. 

Scott turned on the TV and put Netflix on. He didn’t have his own account - he used the Stilinski’s, with his own profile and everything. The sheriff hadn’t blinked an eye. 

“We are all gonna sit here and watch a dumb show of your choice to get your mind off tonight. Your entirely clean and perfect apartment does not need another round of you obsessing. Stay.”

Stiles frowned at Scott, but leaned a little more into Kira and said, “Adventure Time.”

“God, I hate this show,” Kira said.

“Adventure Time it is,” Scott said, and queued it up. 

\----------------------------

Stiles was laughing out loud, head in Kira’s lap and her fingers messing with his hair while Scott was stretched across the couch opposite, tangling their legs together, when the doorbell rang. He shot up, almost knocking Kira in the face, and the horror dawned on him. 

“Oh. My god. MOVE, move move!” Stiles whisper yelled, trying to stand without dislodging his best friend. Derek was here, and he - he was fucking watching Adventure Time and getting his hair played with! _Scott and Kira were at his house._ For his date. This was just _perfect_.

“You have to get out of here! Oh my god,” Stiles said, finally free of Scott. “My hair is - he’s at the DOOR, holy shit I have to - fuck.” Stiles, resigned to destiny making him look a fool in front of Derek at every given opportunity. “I’m coming!” He yelled towards the door, smacking Scott on the shoulder on his way by. 

“Not yet,” he heard Kira whisper, and then they both giggled like he couldn’t hear them. 

“Get out of my house!” He threw over his shoulder, trying to run his hands through his hair to tame it.

When he got to the door and threw it open, Derek was standing there with - with FLOWERS. And looking so good in just a green henley and dark jeans. 

“Derek, hi, I’m - okay, so I’m sorry but me and Scott and Kira were watching tv and lost track of time. They are just leaving, now, leaving now -” Stiles yelled the last bit further into the house where there was more suspicious giggling. 

“I’m getting suspicious deja vu,” Derek said, smirking. Stiles could remember the last time Derek was at his door, and smiled back at him. 

“Come on in, and I guess - you’ll be meeting my best friends. Is that -”

“I’d love to,” Derek said. “These are for you.” Stiles took the bouquet and pressed it to his chest, feeling his cheeks flame. 

“Um, thank you. I love them, I’ve never - no one has ever brought me flowers. Like on a date”

Derek gave him a smile that was like sunshine and Stiles couldn’t help himself, he had to just step forward and taste the sunshine right off Derek’s lips. Derek inhaled sharply, but didn’t pull away - instead cupping Stiles’ neck and leaning into the kiss. Stiles was reveling in the feeling he’d been imaging since that first time - Derek’s stubble scraped deliciously and he was warm and firm and - 

Someone coughed behind him, and they broke apart, Derek looking just as dazed as Stiles’ felt. Stiles spun around to see Scott and Kira standing in the doorway, looking far too amused. 

“We’ll get out of your hair, then, Stiles - obviously you have plans,” Kira smirked, and Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. He stepped aside, gesturing at his friends. 

“Derek, this is Kira and Scott, they are evil and they are leaving,” Stiles said. “And this is Derek Hale, cool, great introduction, bye.”

Derek looked more amused than annoyed at the unusual start to their date. “Nice to meet you,” he said, holding out his hand to shake with both Scott and Kira. They stepped down shuffled past Stiles, both making eyes at him that he ignored. Kira waved shyly at Derek before he turned to Stiles and smiled. 

“Did you know that your hair is out of control?” Derek asked, reaching up and brushing a hair off Stiles’ forehead. 

“Ugh. Yeah, I was just cursing the universe for making me always look like an idiot in front of you.”

“I think it’s cute,” Derek said, and Stiles felt a thrill up his spine and a blush on his face. 

“Well come in. Tell me what you brought.”

\---------------------

Derek had insisted that he was bringing dinner to Stiles, asked him a bunch of weirdly specific allergy questions, and then zipped his lips. Stiles hadn’t been able to get anything out of him, which was rare. Stiles was persistent - but Derek was firm in his refusal. It was infuriating and a little sexy.

“This is my family’s secret recipe lasagna,” he finally revealed, pulling out a covered dish from the bag he’d brought in. “It needs about 20 minutes in the oven to make sure it’s hot and the cheese is melted - I pre-made it. Already cooked.”

“Fancy,” Stiles said, trying to lift a corner of the cover. To his surprise (and honest delight), Derek smacked his hand away and looked incredibly guilty. “Oh, sorry, I’m - it’s just still a secret, kind of? I want it to be perfect.” He looked down and Stiles pushed the dish towards Derek, and then held both hands up in surrender. 

“No peeking,” he promised, and Derek smiled. The conversation flowed like it always did with Derek, and it felt so natural to have him there in Stiles’ home that it was almost shocking. Derek set the oven and banished Stiles from the kitchen, and then they bickered about Stiles’ movie collection and bookshelves and Derek’s absurd opinions about Wolverine - and the oven went off and Derek disappeared, coming back with an amazing smelling layered gorgeous mess of lasagna, plates and a spatula. He watched like a hawk as Stiles cut and served himself - making Stiles laugh - and then smiled a little in satisfaction when Stiles took the first bite and couldn’t hold back the moan. It was - delicious.

He had three pieces. 

“So you liked the lasagna,” Derek said, playing with Stiles’ thumbnail across the table, their legs tangled below, plates empty. 

“I’m gonna have to marry you for that recipe alone,” Stiles said, making Derek grin. 

“I don’t think you’ll have to marry me for that, I’ll let you see it.”

“See it? Not copy it?”

“Nope. Family secret.”

“That’s what I’m saying. I’d have to marry into the family for the recipe - you’d just be convenient, it’s all for the lasagna,” Stiles said, twisting his fingers into Derek’s. 

“Sure,” Derek easily agreed, sliding his foot up Stiles’ leg and hooking under his knee. Stiles gulped. Derek tilted his head like he was evaluating, and it reminded Stiles of a wolf somehow. It sent another shiver down his spine. 

“Watch a movie?” Stiles breathed out, gesturing to the couch. 

“Sure,” Derek said again, this time lower and softer and - Stiles needed to chill the fuck out. Or his dick would take an interest and Derek would notice and it would be weird. 

“Ooookay, Stiles said, standing, and started going through his shelves - turning to Derek and starting the earlier fight they’d had about Antman all over again, putting the DVD in and expecting to argue with Derek the whole movie.

He was very wrong.

They barely made it ten minutes into the movie in near silence before Stiles broke and looked at Derek, who was already staring at him. The look on Derek’s face made Stiles feel hot all over and he decided he would finally do something about it. Derek’s eyes darkened as Stiles climbed into his lap, settling his hands on Derek’s shoulders before leaning in and whispering, “this okay?” 

Derek nodded, blinking, and said, “I’ve seen it before,” and that was all Stiles needed. They met in the middle, mouths soft and searching, and Stiles couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. Derek made an agreeing noise and opened his mouth, which made Stiles shudder and press deeper into him. He gasped when he realized that Derek was getting hard beneath him, and his own erection twitched at the idea of turning Derek on. The kiss twisted into something heated and dangerous, and Derek ended up on his back with Stiles on top of him, grinding and gasping into each other. Derek was driving him crazy, somehow figuring out all of Stiles’ erogenous zones on the first try. Derek had both his hands hooked in Stiles’ back pockets, periodically squeezing Stiles’s ass, making them both goran. 

“This - uh, this isn’t what I was planning,” Stiles panted into Derek’s neck, still worrying a bruise into the skin just under his collarbone. Derek made a deep, guttural noise and pulled Stiles more firmly on top of him, bending his knees and subsequently rubbing their erections together. 

“I didn’t - I wasn’t expecting to - oh,” Derek got interrupted by Stiles nibbling on his earlobe. 

“Did you - maybe, uh,” Stiles tried to keep his thoughts in order. “Not to be presumptuous, but would you like to relocate to my bedroom? Maybe?” Stiles pulled away enough to make eye contact with Derek, wanting desperately to continue where this was going but not wanting to overstep his bounds. 

Derek kissed him again, deep, and pulled Stiles up with him, intertwining their fingers. Stiles took that as a yes. 

They made it to the bedroom, just the doorway, and Derek was pressing Stiles up against his door, and then Derek’s damn phone rang. With the pringtone that meant it was the station. Both of them froze, Derek’s hand in the middle of undoing Stiles’ fly and both of Stiles’ hands inside Derek’s shirt. They waited until the phone went silent, and for a moment longer. 

The phone rang again. 

“FUCK,” Derek said, head knocking against Stiles’ door, and Stiles sighed. 

“That’s the problem with dating a cop, huh?” Stiles said, pulling his hands back to himself and adjusting himself. Derek ran a hand ruefully through his hair and looked up at Stiles through his eyelashes.

“Dating? Like boyfriends?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, face splitting into a grin, rocking back on his heels and feeling like he might explode. 

“Good,” Derek said, and kissed him firmly before going to answer the call of duty.


End file.
